Usagi Academy: The Akatsuki school
by Jewel-lover47
Summary: The Akatsuki are going to a school where classes are split up into night and day based on abilities. They don't know each other at first but soon find their powers can coexist.
1. Vampires aren't real Right?

Note: I just started to read an amine called Vampire Knight. It's really good! So I am writing a story where the Akatsuki are going to the Cross Academy only they aren't vampires. The night class has a different haunting secret…

Night class:

Kaminari

Hidan

Sasori

Itachi

Pein

Day class:

Deidara

Konan

Kisame

Zetsu

Tobi

Kakazu

Chapter 1: Vampires aren't really. Right?

I walked down the dark hallway. Why did I have to be in night class? What was so special about me? The gothic looking hallway creped me out. But it was probably worth going to one of the best schools for "different people", like me. I sighed. These three small books seem to get heavier and heavier each second. Some other students moving on to their next class passed me with frightful glances. One was a tall boy with orange hair. Piercing went up his ear and he had one on his lip. His strange grayish eyes seemed to have circles around the pupil. Why was he staring at me? Great. New school. No friends. And everyone looks at me like I'm a…vampire for god sake! I'm not of course. Vampires are legends and fiction stories…right?

This is me. Kaminari Chi. This is how clueless I was on my first night in the night class of Usagi Academy. I had no idea why the students were afraid of me and what secret powers my body posses. I would of course find those out later, along with, my new group of "special" friend.

Me: Kind of short but…yeah.

All: …?

Me: What?

Sasori: You are so strange.

Me: Shut up. Deidara No Danna if you would!

Deidara: KaminarixSasori14 does not own any of the Akatsuki or Vampire Knight. She does how ever own Kaminari.

Me: Thank you my good man.

Chi = blood

Usagi = Moon


	2. Why me?

Note: The second chapter! Yays! I'm sorry for my OOC's and for the spelling mistakes! Please don't kill me! Now Konan the disclaimer if you please!

Konan: KaminarixSasori14 does not own Naruto the Akatsuki or Vampire knight. She does however own Kaminari.

Author: Thank you! I hope whoever is reading this story will enjoy this next chapter! ;D

POV Deidara

"Ugh!" I grunted. I sat in the courtyard alone and boy was it hot! Why did it have to be so hot out! Along with that why did the day class have black uniforms and the night classes have white! That just didn't make sense. It is now the second day of a new year and I already hate all my classes! I'm a freshman here at Usagi Academy. Of course I was pulled back a year! I should be in my second year. But they think I'm not "ready-.

"DEIDARA-SENPAI!" Oh-no. They one person I could not stand. Tobi. I saw him running over to the tree I sat under. But of course being him he tripped over probably nothing. He screamed loudly as he fell.

"Tobi, un!" I whispered angrily to him. "This is a private court yard you can't go making all that noise, un." Maybe that would shut him up. It worked he sat staring at me as if wanting the right to talk. I rolled my eyes.

"Speak," I told him.

"Okay!" He said in a happy whisper. "Well I was looking at my schedule when I noticed we have the same classes!" I stared at him wide eyed. NO! This cannot be happening! I took a few deep breathes and looked at him again. We shared a dorm and now classes too? Whose mad brain set up this schedule? How did Tobi even learn my name?

Flashback:

I put my suit case on my bed preparing to unpack it. The room I had was bright and over looked the campus. My first impression: big. Suddenly a huge object jumped on me.

"YAYS! I FINALLY HAVE A ROOM MATE! MUFFINS!" I fell on the floor from the attack and the scream. Above me the orange lollypop mask stared with excitement. No wonder the room was so cheap.

End of flashback

I sat in a daze when the bell rang. Tobi and I both jumped.

"Well," Tobi commented. "Off to second period." He skipped of. I stood as well and pulled out my schedule.

1 period: Free time-7:00-7:30

2 period: Art-7:35-8:30

3 period: Algebra-8:35-9:30

4 period: Sicence-9:35-10:30

5 period: History-10:35-11:30

6 period: Launguage-11:35-12:30

7 period: Lunch-12:30-1:00

8 period: Geometry-1:00-1:55

9 period: Gym-2:00-2:55

10 period: Homework/study hall-3:00-5:00

Dinner: 5:00-9:00

Bed time: Sometime before 10:00 P.M.

Oh! That's right; the night class starts at around seven P.M.-ish. Weirdoes. They sleep in the day and then go to class at night. The headmaster said it was because they didn't have enough room for the night and day class to be mixed. I believed there was a different reason. Well off to art. I have a feeling this is going to be a long day.

Later that day

I left dinner early hoping to get to the room before Tobi did. I rushed up the steps, nearly dropping the books in my hand. Once at room 47 I unlocked it with the key and slowly opened the door. Tobi was not there. I sighed and went to my bed dropping the books and bag I was carrying. Each bed was a queen size, had two pillows, a sheet, and a quilt. The quilt was black with the moon sewn into it. Pretty cool if you ask me. With everything done, I sat on my bed and began to day dream. Lost in my thoughts I did not notice the tall man wearing black flannel pj's come out of the bathroom.

"Um…Hi," he said. I jumped in the air about 3 feet.

"Oh, hi," I replied back. He dropped a bag on the bed closest to the door. Then he sat on the bed and studied me. He was a little taller than I was and his skin was a dark brown. He also had stitches covering his body.

"I never knew they let girls in this dorm," he commented. I felt my face heat up.

"I. Am. Not. A. Girl…." I commented angrily. His red-green eyes went wide.

"Whoops." He laughed nervously. "Well I'm Kakazu."

"I'm Deidara," I answered trying to be polite and not growl from being called a girl.

"Well Deidara, what do you think of the school so far?"

"Okay, I guess. Kind of weird."

"I guess I thought that too, on my first few days."

"Wait. You're not a freshmen?"

"Nope. I'm in my second year here. They mix classes in dorms. They don't mix genders or night and day class."

"Why are the day and night classes separated and not allowed to see each other?"

"I don't really know. But have you seen the night class yet?" I shook my head 'no'. "I'll let you figure it out for your self then." With that he got under the covers of his bed and turned off the lamp. "Good night."

"Night," I whispered not anywhere closer to the answers I wanted. Soon Kakazu's breath became slow. How do people fall asleep that fast? I looked out the large window. The school was light and small figures were pouring out of the night class's dorm and into the school. I squinted trying to see if I knew any of the students. A girl in a white uniform seemed to look up at me. Her sky blue eyes met mine. Who was she? Soon the crowd pushed her forward and she was gone. Strange. I could have sworn I saw her before. She looked so familiar. I knew I should get ready for bed but for some reason I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. I looked at the clock beside my bed. 7:30. Maybe I could slip outside for a while. But how? The doors were closed and guarded. The window could work… I looked at the window. It was large and was open able, even though it looked like it hadn't been opened in years. I slowly walked up to it and eased it open. The night air was cold. The fall would be about 10 feet. The side of our dorm is brick colored white. Something tapped me on the side of my head. I turned to see a vine growing up the wall. Perfect! I began to climb down the vine trying not to make to much noise.

I reached the bottom and looked carefully around. No one in site. I slowly made my way to the school having no idea what was in store for me.


End file.
